Fairy Tale
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri wishes for fairy tale love, and becomes Kagome. She starts going through the life of Kagome, including being by Inuyasha's side.


**January 1, 2013**

In 2012, I left childhood behind me. And as I turned 22 on the dawn of January 1, 2013, my wish was to be a true adult.

Things don't work that way. I wasn't really wishing for that. I wanted to be married and in love, and maybe pregnant. Same wish the child me had. But I wanted love.

I dreamed of a fairy tale. Isn't that what all girls want? So I looked up into the sky as the clock struck midnight between the old year and the new, and my birthday began, and a star shot across the sky.

"I wish for fairy tale love!"

And that's where our story begins. I went to sleep that night as me and woke up as someone else.

"Nee-sama!" it was Souta Higurashi, from _Inuyasha, _my favorite anime/manga. "Nee-sama, what's wrong with you! You _never_ sleep in like this! We have to go set up the temple for New Years!"

I pulled my dreary self out of bed and looked in the mirror. _What the HELL?!_

Staring back at me was the brown-eyed, raven-haired, beautiful miko Kagome Higurashi. Or was it…ME?!

"Nee-sama!" Souta interrupted me. "Put your kimono on! You're in charge of the fortunes this year!"

"It's called a _hitodama,_" Gramps interrupted. "The origin of the _hitodama _was in Feudal Japan when—"

"Gramps!" I interrupted. "Gomen, but what's the origin of the _goshinboku_ again?"

"Ah, Kagome, you are finally interested!" he said proudly, while Souta gaped. "Five hundred years ago, an evil yokai was trapped on that tree by a powerful miko's sacred arrow."

"Wow, you really like that story, Nee-sama," Souta teased.

"S-Shut it!" I yelled, slamming my door and putting on the miko's garment. _I really do resemble Kikyo now. But will Inuyasha love me anyway, even though this Kagome is not the real one? Or, was this destiny all along?_

_Did I knock her soul out? Wait. If I did, Urasue won't be able to use me for the Kikyo thing. So…just a few episodes and I'll know for sure._

I tied the obi carefully, just as I learned on YouTube, and went downstairs, where Mama was making breakfast.

"Thank you so much!" I said, and ate up the delicious Japanese food. "I'm going to go out back to get the fortunes ready!"

It was amazing how I already knew how to do things. But there they were, the memories, in my head.

"Buyo!" I heard Souta call the cat. Oh no! Was it going to happen today? "Nee-san, Buyo went down into the well-house!"

"So go get him, you're a man," I repeated similar words to the original.

There was a loud 'meow'!

"S-Something's down there!" he yelled.

"Uh, yeah, the cat," I replied, and went down, jumping at Buyo's affectionate kitty-love, but picking him up and cuddling him, and then turning to the well. "And nothing to—"

A bright light shot out of the well and I grabbed a stick and hit it. "Die Mistress Centipede!"

I fell in the well and the yokai grabbed me and I threw out a hand. A light shot out and knocked it back. It's arm fell off.

"Wretch! I must have the Shikon no Tama!" It screamed.

_So I do have it. But that doesn't prove that I—_

I landed on the bottom of the well. _I'm here. Fuedal Japan. Where _he _is. _

I gripped the reeds and started the climb up, circled by the butterfly of death and rebirth.

_Looks, check. Priestess powers, check. Time Travel, check. But soul…still unsure._

I looked up and easily spotted the goshinboku, following it to find…him. "Inuyasha."

I paused. _If I free him now…_

I looked again. _But I don't wanna leave him like this!_

"Get away from there!" the villagers shot at me.

I blocked Inuyasha from getting hit, making up my mind to save him. But, I was hit on the back of the head and woke up tied up in the village.

_So that's how cutaways work._

I heard them gossiping. They all expected me to be an attacker. Miko Kaede hit me with sacred salts.

"You!" she said suddenly. "You are that girl! From so long ago!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I yelled back. "I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

"You mean you do not recall?" she said softly.

"If I know anything…it's that I'm gonna be targeted again!" I said. "And I'm not going to let you villagers get hurt for my sake."

"Very well," Kaede undid the binds.

I stood, just as Mistress Centipede reappeared. "There you are!"

I ran away quickly. _I know how this ends. But I want…I want to change it! But…what did she mean…that girl from long ago?_

I collapsed in front of the goshinboku, blood coursing down my back from an attack by the Centipede. _I suck at this_.

"Hey! You're that girl…that…Kura-somethin!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

_How did he know my name? My _real _name?_

"It's Kagome!" I yelled back. "And I need your help, onegai."

I grabbed the arrow, and it vanished. "We gotta kill this centipede. You and me."

"But I-" he started, but the Centipede went after me, and he attacked it, destroying it.

Kaede appeared, chanting and the necklace went around his neck.

_Dammit. _"Osuwari."

He face-planted. "What was that for?"

"Gomenesai!" I replied. "Inuyasha, how about to make amends, I'll let you sleep in my special guest spot tonight. I'll tell the villagers to lay off the hanyou stuff, I promise!"

He blushed slightly, but hid it. "Keh. S'long as there's good food."

We touched lightly, and my body pulsed, sending me into a flashback.

_I was a kid, and I was a guest at Izayoi-hime's home. I had walked over to my guardian and asked, "Who is that cute boy?"_

_The adult looked annoyed and answered. "That is the hime-sama's bastard child, the hanyou Inuyasha."_

_I had slapped the elder. I was thrown out of the compound, but Inuyasha came out to find me._

"_Heard what you did," he said softly. "How come?"_

"_That guy was mean," I muttered. "He said something mean about you. I got mad."_

_He laughed. "You should see your face!"_

"_I'll get you!" I tackled him._

"_Inuyasha! She has to go home now," Izayoi-hime said softly, calling to her son. "Thank you, miko-sama, for these visits."_

_I bowed, and then I was gone. But why? And how did I get there? How…_

I sat up, surprised. I was in bed at the guest hut.

"You okay, baka onna?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure you're not Kur—"

"I'm Ka-go-me!" I retorted. "Sorry. I'm the other girl too…but I can't be her, right now. I don't remember why yet. Just…trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you," he replied. For some reason it was genuine.

Weird.

I stood, and hugged him, needing comfort in this strange time. I expected him to push me away, or yell at me, but he didn't.

I let go quickly. He turned and left the room, but not before saying, "Goodnight, Kagome."

**Inuyasha lay on the top of the guest hut.**

**His first thought was, **_**She…hugged me. **_

**His second thought was, **_**I missed that.**_

**He remembered the first time he saw the younger Kagome.**

**She had been such a brave girl, but she looked so fragile. When she was young she had been a loner. So when Mother told him told him to thank her, he didn't know what to do. But he talked to her, and he admired her, and soon they were friends.**

**Sometimes she was there, sometimes not. Only Mother knew why. **

**He remembered the fateful day they had stopped being friends, too. He shook his head. No…he didn't want to think about that. He would start having nightmares again.**

**But then the words popped into his head again. "I'm glad we met."**

_**Why? **_**He thought. **_**After what happened to you…why were you glad we met, Kagome?**_

**He was just falling asleep when another thought came into his head. **_**What could be so frightening that it would scare Kagome?**_


End file.
